


Hold Me Before the War Begins and the World Ends

by Obsessive_Fantasy



Series: Fangs and Antlers [1]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Back to Winterfell, Eventual Smut, F/M, First Kiss, Minor Jon Snow/Daenerys Targaryen, Oral Sex, Post Season 7, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Pre White Walker Wall Breach, Reunion Sex, Reunions, but not TOO dark, not slow burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 09:47:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17159750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Obsessive_Fantasy/pseuds/Obsessive_Fantasy
Summary: As Gendry arrives at Winterfell with Jon and Daenerys he soon discovers Arya has also made it there as well. But even though he is relieved to see her, he soon realizes she isn't the same young girl he once knew.





	1. Welcome to Winterfell

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic that I've actually pre-written with an actual outline and end game which is more than I can say for my 100 Fanfic. This is also my first real attempt at smut so give professional criticism but don't be brutal. I'm a huge fan of the Arya X Gendry relationship and hope they reunite in Season 8. I don't even care if they romanticize the relationship, I'm just starved for the chemistry between them. Hope y'all enjoy, I know I did while writing this.

Chapter 1

Gendry

The air seemed to be getting colder with every step the horses took on the long trek to Winterfell. Gendry Water’s aching muscles in his shoulders and neck helped take his mind off the fact that he was still getting acclimated to this horrendously cold weather. Even with a heavy cloak over his shoulders, the sharp wind caused his teeth to involuntarily chatter.

The gelding underneath him, named Thoros, was sick of this journey as much as he was. No matter how much calming words and rubbings Gendry did to try and make friends, the gelding refused to give him the satisfaction of an easy ride. The cavalry had been riding for quite some time now and Gendry just wanted to be in a soft bed with a roaring fire beside him.

Jon had told him he needed to stay and rest up after practically freezing to death beyond the Wall but Gendry refused. He was needed, and he would serve the King of the North. Dragonglass needed to be made into various weapons, and he knew how to make great weaponry. Winter was here, and it wasn’t waiting for anyone to get their shit together.

The army was led (of course) by Jon Snow and Daenerys Targaryen, whom were sneaking glances at each other every so often. Since Gendry was in the first row behind them, he noticed how the pair’s eyes would lock in a sensual stare. He also noticed that instead of looking away awkwardly, they held each other’s gaze in the most passionate way. He couldn’t deny the heat of jealousy swelling in his chest. Not jealousy over the two as a pair, but the fact that they clearly felt love for one another and could show it openly for everyone to see. They could show it to the world even though they were heading into a war that would surely take hundreds of lives and maybe even their own.

His inner thoughts of jealousy and yearning were interrupted as the group came out of thick forest and brush. Gendry sighed in relief as he and the army behind him finally saw the entrance to Winterfell. They were ways off from the entrance but just knowing that they were close had Gendry praising all seven gods.

The home stretch was completed, and the journey’s end was signaled by the leaders halting at the entrance of Winterfell. He assumed the castle had seen better days but when he rode a few feet into the fortress he realized it was beautiful and elegant looking despite the trauma it had gone through.  The banners with Winterfell’s sigil were hanging all over the walls, the wolf symbol showing their strength and loyalty proudly.

“Missing Flea Bottom?” Jon Snow asked him, a small smile settling on his face.

Gendry had been so caught up in the atmosphere of his surroundings he almost forgot why he was there and what was coming for them. Gendry gave a small smile in response to the man’s absurd question, “Oh yeah, I quite miss the shit filled streets. The stink and color gave my boots character.” Jon chuckled at his remark and Gendry rode over to a hitching post. After he dismounted and tied his horse to the post, he laid his hand on the animal’s neck and rubbed, “I bet you’re happy to be home.” The horse gave a small impatient nicker and Gendry nodded, “And to get my ass off your back.”

The abrupt sound of metal coming together stole Gendry’s attention from the horse. He was sure there was a sparring going on a few yards from him, but he couldn’t get a good look at it because there was a group that had formed around the commotion. Gendry made his way to the front of the group followed by Jon and Daenerys.  

A large black-haired man with very well-made armor was huffing as he tried to hit his opponent. His opponent had her back to the crowd and was taunting the poor man. Any time the man thought he had the upper hand, she would retake the ground that she seemed to have lost. After a few rounds of this, it was clear that she was not sparring, but toying with her opponent.

With her back still to the crowd, Gendry noted the woman was small but what she lacked in size was made up with agility and skill.  He had never seen anyone fight like her. Graceful but harsh. Thought out but improvised.

Shoulder length dark hair hung loosely around her neck and swayed from side to side with each thought out abrupt movement she initiated. She also had a very thin blade of a sword, but it was clearly made of good steel because it was taking no drastic damage from the tough hits it was getting delivered. Gendry stared intently at her sword which was strangely familiar to him, but he couldn’t place where he may have seen it.

Finally, the woman had moved so that she was facing all three of them. Gendry let a crooked smile show on his face as he continued watching his long-lost friend continue dueling. She looked different from when he last saw her but there was no question in his mind who this impressive warrior was.

“Arya.” Gendry whispered under his breath.

Arya Stark disarmed her foe quickly, throwing his sword a few feet away from him. Her sword pointed straight for the man’s throat, freezing him in place. With a smirk on her lips, she gave a content sigh. She looked like she was about to say something, but her eyes flickered to Jon in the crowd. The man noticed her attention waiver and gave a swift kick to her abdomen, knocking Arya on her back. The sound of her getting the breath knocked out of her made Gendry see red. He took a few feet in front of the crowd, but Jon put a hand on his shoulder, keeping him in place.

“She’ll be fine. That man has just made a grave mistake.” Jon told him and before Gendry could shrug his hand off, Arya had flipped up into a crouching position. The heated glare she was giving her assailant made even Gendry step back a few steps. His movement caught her attention, but he didn’t believe she recognized him because she went straight at the man who now had recovered his sword.

Gendry and the rest of the group watched in amazement as Arya dueled with her opponent once again but this time, she was showing no mercy. Arya swiftly disarmed him again after a few duels back and forth across the training grounds. Her voice was soft, but Gendry could hear her say, “I’d like to say hello to my brother. Would you like me to take your head with me?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and Kudos always welcomed ;)


	2. Unfair Manipulations

Chapter 2

Arya

Arya kept the sword at the man’s throat until he gave a weak apology and walked away from her. She watched him carefully until he was out of sight. The man had been a snide annoyance to her since the day she set foot into Winterfell, and it was about time for him to keep his remarks to himself.  

Since she arrived, Arya hadn’t lost a sparring session and the last time she had been knocked off her feet had been back when she trained with Brienne of Tarth. She sheathed her blade quickly, ignoring the applause from the crowd and immediately took off running to Jon. When she got close enough, she leapt into his arms and he embraced her. He held her to his chest and her arms wrapped around his neck tightly, just like they had done the last time they had seen eachother.  

“You’re heavier than I remember.” Jon grunted as he put her down.

Arya’s eyes shined with joy and she shook her head, “Or you’re just getting old.”

Daenerys tried to hide the small smile on her lips, “You are very impressive with a sword. We’re lucky to have such a promising warrior at our side in these trying times.”

Arya stared down the white-haired woman and then cut her eyes to her brother. Jon sighed, “Arya, this is Daenerys Tar-“

She cut him off, “I know who she is. She kind of sticks out like a sore thumb.”

“Arya.” John hissed, giving her a warning stare.

Daenerys shook her head still smiling, “Also very witty.” She paused for a moment, studying the Stark sibling, “I like witty.”

Arya’s serious stare waivered slightly at the woman’s words but her attention went right back to Jon, “She can stay.”

“Nice to see you’ve taken some authority.” Jon’s playful tone made Arya chest swell with happiness. She had missed her older brother and hadn't been sure if she was ever going to see him again. They held each other’s stare and Arya couldn’t help a small smile form on her lips.

There was a moment of silence but then a slightly familiar voice hit her ears, “M’lady.”

She could feel Jon’s eyes on her as she turned to the man standing by Daenerys. Her heart felt like it was going to jump out of her chest as she took in his appearance. His hair was shaved off and he was broader in his shoulders than when she last saw him.  

Her smile grew a little, “Do not call me M’lady.”

He returned her smile and Arya suddenly had the overwhelming feeling to cross over the small space between them and wrap her arms around him. Just to make sure he was real. To make sure he was alive. She knew she was staring right at him. She knew that was his voice and his playful smirk on his lips. But it wouldn’t be the first time she had been tricked by a face.

_Tricked by a face._

Suddenly she was overwhelmed with an uneasy feeling curl in her stomach. The butterflies had soon turned into scorpions and she involuntarily took a step away for him. A part of her yelled at her to stop being foolish but another voice whispered chilling thoughts into her ear. She could see now that Gendry’s playful smirk had changed into a concerned frown.

Her heart was telling her to go to her long-lost friend, but her warped mind suddenly saw long hair with one white strand sprout from his head. And soon after the hair appeared, Gendry’s face started morphing into a different man’s face. A nameless man. A faceless man.

Before Arya’s mind could torture her further, she heard Sansa from the top floor in the rafters ask for Jon to come to the strategy room. Jon immediately started to walk tot he stairs, clearly not noticing his sister's small panic attack. No one else seemed to have witnessed Gendry's face change into a completely different person's either. This should have been enough evidence for her to realize that her mind was playing tricks on her but she still wanted to get away from him. Far away from him.

The crowd around them had dispersed slowly and Daenerys had followed Jon to meet with Sansa. Arya had followed a small group hoping to slip away unnoticed by Gendry but as she rounded a corner of one of the buildings, she felt a hand enclose around her upper arm. She immediately withdrew her dagger and swiftly threw the hard body into the wall. He was taller than her, but nonetheless she kept the blade at his throat.


	3. I See A Darkness Inside You

Chapter 3

Gendry

Gendry was taken aback by the sudden dagger at his throat. He knew she was fast, but her strength was not expected when his back slammed against the hard surface of the building. He looked down at her and his eyes met darkness. He swallowed hard as he realized his friend may not be the same person she was when he was forced to get on that cart so long ago.

“A-Arya, what are you-”

He felt the blade push harder into his throat, nearly choking him, “I know who you want me to think you are.”

Gendry was completely confused by her statement, “I don’t want you to think it. It’s who I am.”

Her eyes searched his thoroughly and then she shook her head but still kept the force of the blade on his throat, “It found you. It found me. I don’t want to play these mind games anymore.”

He was about to speak up when Arya’s right hand came up to his face. He went still and fought the urge to push his cheek into her warm palm. He could feel her scratching around his face, down his neck, and under his chin. He closed his eyes, relaxing while her investigating fingers did whatever she needed. It was an odd thing for a woman to do but for some reason, he welcomed her dainty fingers exploration of his face. Her nails scraped over a certain spot on his neck and a sigh escaped his lips causing her hand to freeze. He opened his eyes to find she was staring intently at him. Her eyes were a little clearer this time, less dark and murderous.

He could have sworn her eyes had flickered to his lips for a brief second but that could have been his mind playing tricks on him. Her hand slowly trailed off his face and she simultaneously withdrew her dagger form his neck. She sheathed it and peered back up at him with sorrowful and surprisingly tear-filled eyes. A second ago she seemed so emotionless, as if she felt nothing for anyone. But now she reminded him of the little girl that would wake up from nightmares while they were sleeping on a dirt floor together. She reminded him of the girl who showed fear and helplessness when he was taken away so long ago.

“I’m sorry. I just thought…” She couldn’t finish her sentence because her voice betrayed her, but that didn’t matter to Gendry. He was instantly off the wall and without hesitation throwing his arms around her, embracing her as if he was trying to keep her from physically falling apart. “It’s okay. We all have our demons.”

He could feel her go still and knew by the way her arms hung down to her sides that she was unsure of how to return the affection he was giving her. It was fine with him, he just wanted her to feel safe. Safe as she could feel in a world of wars.

But not too long into the hug, her arms made their way around his firm waist, “How are you alive? I was sure I would never see you again.”

He brought one of his hands to her hair and started stroking it slowly, “I could say the same about you.”

He could feel her shake her head against his chest, “No, that woman. She was going to hurt you.”

Gendry’s hand stilled in her hair, “She would have killed me. But I had help from a man who didn’t believe in her God. I rowed in a boat until I got back to Flea Bottom. Been a smith there since til the same man brought me here.” He felt her arms squeeze him tighter. “I’m interested in how you got home. You surely didn’t pick up those skills just by training in Winterfell, did ya?”

“That’s a long story.” Arya slowly started to retract from his arms. In response, Gendry found himself tightening his grip on her, his muscles tensing at the thought of her leaving. She tilted her head up to look at him, studying his face. He looked down at her and as their eyes met, it was as if everything made sense to him. In that simple moment, everything he had been through finally made sense.

His eyes drifted down to her plump, heart shaped lips and he imagined how soft they would feel against his. He wondered what she would taste like. And as he brought one hand up to her cheek, he could tell she was unsure, an unspoken question firmly on her facial features.

He tilted her head a little and angled his face closer to hers. He was so close to her face he could feel her small breaths on his lips. He was so close to where he wanted to be but he hesitated, “Arya.” His voice sounded foreign to even him, raspy and shaky. He whispered. “If you don’t-“

Arya suddenly brought both hands to his face and forcefully closed the distance between their lips. She was sloppy at first but within a few moments she caught a rhythm and sighed into the kiss. He tightened his arm around her waist and trailed his hand from her cheek into her hair.

He didn’t know how he ended up pushed against the wall so fast, but he welcomed her taking the lead. She seemed to be just exploring her options which were limited considering they were outside, and anyone could turn the corner and see them.

When she released his lips a moment later, they were both out of breath. He tipped his forehead against hers, hand still combed in her hair and his other arm still anchored around her slim waist. Her hands came down from his face to rest on his chest, “That was-“ She trailed off, still clearly trying to get her bearings straight.

Gendry smiled, “Very un-lady like of you.”

She slapped him in the chest with one of her hands and he chuckled which cause her to giggle. They stayed close together simply because Gendry would not loosen his grip on her. He liked the feel of her body against him and he wanted this moment to last. He didn’t know how many more moments like this he would be privileged to have with her.  

“Arya!”

Gendry almost laughed when he saw the look of annoyed frustration cross her face as Jon Snow’s voice bellowed over Winterfell. She huffed and surprised him once again by catching his lips in another passionate kiss.


	4. Patience Is Key

Chapter 4

Arya

She had been invited into the strategy room to talk over battle plans and where everybody was to be stationed once “Winter” hit them. Gendry had been sent to start working on the dragonglass for various weapons that were needed. Even though it had been a while since their private expedition, her body was still on fire. Her stomach felt like it was knotted, and further down she was hyper aware of the pulsing need and want for something. And that something was Gendry. Arya was certain this was the definition of being sexually frustrated. It was a foreign feeling to her but nothing else could explain the way her body was craving that man’s touch.

It scared her knowing that Gendry had so much control over her. He was distracting her, and he wasn’t even in the same damn room. She couldn’t stop thinking about his lips, the way they had just molded into hers perfectly. His hands combing through her hair while his other gripped onto her waist. Then her imagination took it further. _Kisses to her neck, hand cupping her breast, and then finally his dick entering her slow at first but picking up speed until-_

“Arya?”

She let out a breath she hadn’t known she was holding in and looked at Sansa who was trying to get her sister’s attention.

“Yes? Sorry.” Arya recovered herself as best as she could, turning her full attention to Sansa.

“Are you good with leading one part of the Winterfell army to the outskirts of the battlefield?” Jon piped up, knowing his sister had been somewhere else mentally while discussions were being held.

“Me?” Arya couldn’t believe what she was hearing.

Jon smiled softly, “Yes. You.”

Arya nodded, “Of course.” She peered down where she was meant to be stationed and smiled brightly. “I guess I was expecting you to try and keep me off the battlefield.”

Jon shook his head, “You’re one of our best fighters here. Everyone respects you and they know what will happen if they don’t. We need that leadership going for us when the dead come.”

Arya nodded as Jon continued, “We have men stationed, ready to give the signal when needed. We should have more than enough warning before they are on our home front. But everyone needs to be prepared for war.”

* * *

 

Arya walked out of the room, Sansa following right behind her. They settled at the railing and Arya's eyes immediately found Gendry. She couldn't help the heat that rushed to her cheeks and the small smile that formed on her lips. He was working diligently on the dragonglass and even though she was far away from him, she could tell he was deep in concentration. The urge to go down to him was almost too great but she knew he had a lot of work to do.

"Does my little sister have a love interest?" Sansa asked, her voice teasing but kind.

Arya dragged her attention to her red-haired sister and then back to the handsome smith below them, "Something like that." Before Sansa could dig deeper into the relationship Arya was currently being pulled into, she started walking away from the conversation. She knew her sister wanted details but they had never had that type of kinship. Arya was sure they would have time to discuss these sorts of things after the war was won. That was if any of them were alive when all of it was said and done. 

She settled for going to her chambers and regrouping her thoughts. Being a leader of an army was no simple task so rest would be the best for her. The room was pleasantly warm but she knew with all her heavy clothing, she would be uncomfortably hot if she slept with all of it on. Before she laid down she removed both her heavy cloak and leather jacket. Next was her sword and dagger which she placed on a table beside her bed, a finger tracing the outline of the sheath of her sword. She sighed, knowing what horrors would fall on her home. She hadn't seen a white walker in person but if what Jon and Daenerys had spoken of was as brutal, she was sure she was in for a long and restless battle. 

She walked to the edge of her bed and sat on it, gingerly removing her boots. The roaring fire in the corner of her room crackled, releasing a group of embers that sparked. She couldn’t help watching it as it hungrily lapped at the logs it was feasting on. The warmth emitting from the flames was welcoming to her bare arms and chest. She had just got her skirt down her legs when there was a knock at her door.

She sighed, hoping it wasn’t her brother requesting her back or someone with news of white walkers, “There better be white walkers approaching Winterfell or it can wait!”

A playful voice on the other side of her door replied, “It really can’t, M’lady.”

Arya felt a flush creep up the side of her neck and she wondered if she would always have this reaction to his voice. “Enter.” It was a simple word but her voice betrayed her, and it sounded like she choked on her own spit.

Gendry clearly heard her response because he quickly opened the door and shut it behind him. His eyes seemed to linger as he slowly walked into her room and it had just dawned on her that she was clearly under dressed for a visitor. Her thin white blouse and tan tights left little to the imagination.

She should feel self-conscious. She should try to find something to cover herself up with. But with Gendry looking at her the way he was, she felt a strange sense of empowerment. A smirk played on her lips as he discarded his heavy cloak on the oak table closest to him, not daring to take his eyes off her.

She cocked her head to the side, “How did you know where to find me?”

Gendry kept coming closer to her, “I asked.”

“Asked who?” Arya countered with a smile. She didn’t really care how he found her, but it was entertaining watching him try to focus on something other than her.

He shook his head, “Your sister.”

He had now stopped right in front of her and she looked up at him. Of course Sansa was playing match maker. With Gendry still looking down at her she replied with another question, “Now why would Sansa divulge that information to a stranger?”

He rolled his eyes but surprised her by dropping to his knees in front of her, “Lady Arya Stark of Winterfell.” She let a breath slip from her lips in response to how close he was to her. “I don’t know why she gave me that information, but she’s a smart woman for giving it to me.” His large hand came to rest on her thigh and the heat from his palm sent chills up her spine.

“I guess I will need to talk to her about telling strangers where my chamber is.” She had no clue how she made her voice sound so calm and collected when her body was practically urging her to devour him.

His hand moved to her hip and brought her closer to him, “I guess you will.” 

Arya brought her hand to the side of his face, caressing his cheek as she brought his face closer to hers. The kiss they shared was full of passion and want. After a few moments of novice nose bumping and teeth clashing they both fell into a rhythm that they both could keep up with. Gendry had hesitantly climbed his way on top of her while still holding her lips captive in his searing kiss.

His hand that had been gripping her hip had traveled up under her blouse to her breast and was gently palming the soft flesh. She moaned into his mouth when his fingers experimentally took hold of her nipple, swirling his finger around it until it peaked under his touch.

He departed from her lips and she slowly opened her eyes to see him staring down at her with heated lust, “I want to taste you.”

She couldn't help the simultaneous warmth that flooded her body in response to his words. She nodded slowly, and he gave her a sensual smile in response. He lowered his lips to hers once more for a passionate kiss before his hand pushed her blouse up and she aided him in lifting it off her body.

“Beautiful.” He murmured as he lowered his lips to her neck which caused her to whimper with need. He latched onto one spot just above her pulse point and she was sure she was going to black out from all his light teases he was giving her. In classic Arya fashion she grabbed his face, drug him away from her neck, and said, “If you don’t stop teasing me like this, I’m going to kill you.”

Her words made him chuckle and push himself up, so he was straddling her waist. He reached down to grasp both her wrists in his hands and bring them above her head. He leaned forward and huskily whispered in her ear, “You must be patient, Arya.”

Before she could respond, he released her wrists and scooted down her body. Just when she thought he was going to finally start removing her tights he latched his lips around one of her nipples causing her to gasp and arch her back.

When she got control of herself she growled out, “I’m not kidding, Gen-“

Gendry released her nipple from his mouth, “Arya, relax.” His warm hands splayed over her stomach and she could feel each of her muscles jump with anticipation. She felt his finger trace the outlines of her scars she had there. She looked up at him and his face was full of concern but he didn't ask any questions which she silently thanked him for not doing so. Before she could think another thought, he was crouched at the foot of her bed. His fingers were at the waistband of her tights, tortuously bringing them down inch by inch. When he had finished taking her tights and underwear off, his hand grabbed a hold of her thigh and parted her legs to allow him better access. She heard him let out a breath which caused her to prop herself on her elbows and glimpse down at him. He was smiling, eyes still filled with lust and want.

She huffed out a sigh of impatience, “Am I going to have to-“

The feel of his two fingers opening the lips of her cunt caused her to choke on her words and drop her head to the bed. She could almost imagine the satisfied smirk on his face, but she didn’t care.

She felt his thick finger slowly fill her and although it was a welcomed touch, she hungered for more. As if his mind was connected to hers, he added a second finger and curled them inside her. “O-oh!” She couldn’t help the strangled sound that erupted from her throat.

Just when she thought she couldn’t feel anymore on edge, she felt the flat of his tongue against her clit. She gasped loudly, and her hands gripped her bed sheets. His tongue swirled around the nub expertly and she fought to keep her legs from squeezing around his head. Each movement of his tongue was paired with a thrust of his two fingers and she was sure the over stimulation was going to leave her brain dead.

A few more thrusts of his fingers into her dripping cunt and she could feel something start to erupt in her core. “Gendry…” She sighed his name simply because she couldn’t think of anything else to say in the moment. The sound of his name seemed to make him thrust harder and faster, his tongue giving no mercy to her clit.

With one more specific angle of his fingers curling into her core, she finally found her release. She moaned loudly as the warm liquid escaped her body and the tingling feeling in her midsection fluttered to her legs and then up her spine.

She was conscious enough to feel him give her cunt one final last lick to taste the external juices that coated it. She felt the weight of his solid body fall onto the bed beside her, his arm going across her waist and pulling her to him. After her breathing regularized, she felt his warm breath on her ear as he whispered, “You need to learn patience, M’lady.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next part will probably be up sometime in January if it's wanted lol Also it will probably be all from Arya's POV. Again, I love Comments and feel free to leave behind a Kudos while you're here ;)

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos always welcomed ;)


End file.
